The invention relates in general to wireless communication systems and more specifically to device beacon signals in a wireless communication system.
Wireless communication systems may include base stations or access nodes establish communication links to portable wireless communication devices. In peer to peer communications, the portable wireless communication devices communicate directly to each other without accessing a base station or access node. Conventional systems, however, are limited in that presence of one wireless communication device is unknown to another device even though communications between the two devices is advantageous or otherwise desired.